


Worth It vs Unsolved: Who is the Better Fuck

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: A Frankly Unrealistic Amount of Orgasms, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Buzzfeed: After Dark, Dirty Talk, Filmed Sex, Fivesome, Hair Pulling, M/M, Mild Come-Eating, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Podfic Welcome, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Voyeurism, handjobs, porn without plot/plot what plot, slight breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: This time on Buzzfeed: After Dark, Steven Lim is going to figure out who, out of the other golden boys and the ghouligans, is the best fuck.





	1. How it Starts

**Author's Note:**

> so after i found out what buzzfeed after dark is, this idea came to me. it's literally nothing but porn. some of the sex is tender, but there's really zero romance here. it's just an excuse to write steven getting fucked six ways to sunday. this was an exercise in writing as many variations in smut as possible.
> 
> big thanks to hannah as always, for beta'ing! 
> 
> this was exhausting to write, but i hope you all enjoy it!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning.

“That’s not fair,” Shane interjects.

Andrew’s words trail off abruptly, and he shares an unimpressed look with Adam.

“That logic doesn’t even make _sense_ ,” Ryan adds, slamming his hand onto the glossy tabletop in front of him. “Steven’s had the least amount of sex so he’s, what, he’s a blank slate or something?”

Adam shrugs while Andrew nods, sitting across from Ryan and Shane. “Basically. He’s unbiased.”

“Bullshit he’s unbiased!” Ryan snaps before Shane can even open his mouth. “You two are literally his best friends, why wouldn’t he just choose one of you?”

Andrew’s lips quirk into a grin. “Steven has a pretty strong moral compass. He’s very honest, and he wouldn’t let personal bias affect something, even for this.” Andrew leans back in his chair, fingers interlocked and resting on his stomach. “Besides, when I said unbiased, I meant… he doesn’t have a lot to draw from. There’s no secret tricks to get him off, or something like that.”

Adam nods along, and Ryan shoots a look at Shane.

“I still don’t see why we can’t get someone like Eugene, or Curly, or—?” Shane starts.

“C’mon, you’re telling me,” Andrew says, “That you don’t want to see him totally wrecked?”

Shane’s gaze flicks to the end of the short table where Steven sits, pretending to be enthralled with whatever’s on his phone and blushing to the tips of his ears. Shane grits his teeth—because he can’t say that. He _would_ like to see Steven wrecked. And he knows Ryan feels the same.

“You two haven’t ever… with him?” Ryan asks suddenly. He points a finger between Adam and Andrew and jerks is head toward Steven.

A faint blush lights up across Adam’s cheeks, and Andrew coughs and looks away.

“Uh, no,” Steven finally says from the end of the table. “We haven’t… ever.”

Ryan stares at him for a long, silent beat. “You seriously wouldn’t just choose them because they’re your best friends?”

Steven’s brow furrows. “No. I…” He squirms in his seat and breaks Ryan’s gaze. “I think it could be fun. And I wouldn’t let who’s working with who get in the way of picking a real winner.”

Ryan hums thoughtfully and tilts his head to look at Shane. “What’re you thinking, big guy?”

“What are the ground rules?” Shane asks, and the energy of the room shifts in an instant. It’s as good as agreeing to do this, and all five of them know there’s no turning back now.

Steven bends down over the side of his chair, rustles around in his bag for a few moments, then sits up straight with four sheets of paper in his hands. He’s blushing worse than before, and as he passes the papers down the table, his hands shake.

“Hard limits, soft limits, stuff like that,” he explains as the other four start to look over the list. “Uh, obviously, it all has to be filmed. And I’ll be doing one-on-one interviews every now and then.”

Steven squirms again, wringing his hands in his lap. “I’ve got a scoring system, but none of you get to see it.” At this, he grins faintly. “And scores will be revealed at the end. But the scores won’t necessarily be the winner. It’s more, like, technical stuff.”

“Technical stuff,” Ryan echoes, uncertain.

“Like.” Steven’s face is cherry red and he barely manages to stop himself from hiding his face in his hands. For a split second, he wonders why he agreed to this video. Then, he looks at the four men staring back at him and has his answer. “How many times you make me c-come, or what your stamina is like. Stuff like that.”

All four men nod in unison. “But a better score doesn’t mean a win,” Andrew says, less of a question and more of a statement.

“Right. Cuz, I mean, you could have a great score but still be boring, or bad in bed, I think.” He shrugs. “I dunno, Curly helped me come up with it.”

At that, the tension breaks slightly and they all laugh.

“When do we start?” Adam asks, speaking up for the first time since they all sat down. “Is there a schedule?”

Steven shakes his head. “Just, whenever. Grab someone to film and go at it. We decided on no mics since that could get… tricky, with no clothes.” His blush, which had only just started to die down, returns in full force. “We can do stuff at our apartments, too. It doesn’t have to all be in the office.”

Steven finally manages to look each of his coworkers in the eyes—and he finds four nearly identical gazes aimed back at him. They’re all heated, and heavy, bright with a spark of mischief. He’s half hard already, and almost wants one of them to suggest they dive right in.

No one suggests it, to Steven’s disappointment (and mild relief: he’s still in disbelief that this is happening at all). Instead, a somewhat awkward silence has fallen over the group.

“So, uh,” Ryan starts. “Should we grab lunch?”

Again, the tension breaks and Shane bursts into laughter; Steven giggles, heart beating erratically, while Adam and Andrew just smile.

“Sure, yeah. Lunch.”

 

 

 

“Okay!” Curly announces. He’s sitting beside Steven, both of them on stools. “We’re here to present the latest Buzzfeed: After Dark video. With me, I’ve got Steven Lim, the latest _victim_.”

Steven laughs awkwardly. “Uh, I wouldn’t say victim.”

Curly _tsk_ s. “I dunno. You’re asking to get wrecked by four studs as much as possible for a _month_ …” He trails off with a vague hand gesture.

Steven shakes his head. “I’m not worried.” And he’s not, really. He wouldn’t have agreed to this if he had any overwhelming reservations. More than anything, he’s excited.

“Well, why don’t you tell us what the latest video is, huh?” Curly says with a smug look.

Steven sits up a little straighter, and his voice only waivers slightly. “Worth It versus Unsolved,” he says as the camera slides over to the other four men, each on their own stools. “Who’s the better lay?”

Snickers erupt across the set and Steven laughs a little breathlessly.

“Steven has a scoring system set up, and he’s already given the guys a list of do’s and don’ts. We’ll be doing pre-bang interviews whenever we can, but since we wanted there to be an element of _surprise_ ,” Curly draws out the word, “All the guys have the go-ahead to just seduce Steven whenever they feel like.”

Steven’s well aware of the blush that’s taken over his face, ears, and neck. It covers his even his chest, although no one can see that.

“We’ll be doing post-bang interviews, too. But only with Steven.” Curly puts his chin in his hand and stares at Steven. “Okay, so, biggest question.”

Steven raises an eyebrow.

“Who do you think, without any prior knowledge, will lay the best pipe?”

Steven chokes on his next inhale, covers his mouth to hide his coughs. “Oh my god.” He tilts his head toward the ceiling and sighs. Beside him in the other four chairs, Ryan has started to wheeze and Shane doesn’t look far off.

Andrew’s grinning at him, encouraging but a little teasing too.

“I really have no idea. The whole reason I’m the judge is, uh, cuz I have the ‘least amount of experience,’ so.” He quotes the words a little disdainfully, even adding in air-quotes. Curly picks up on it and his grin widens. “I also don’t know a lot about their sexual histories. I know they’re all clean, cuz we all got tested, uh. Just in case.”

“Oh!” Curly exclaims, putting on a show for the camera since he already knew that. “Scandalous.”

Steven hides his face in his hands. “Curly,” he groans.

“Sorry, sorry,” Curly says without sounding very sorry at all. “Go on.”

Steven sighs and sits up straight. “So, anyway, we all got tested. And I mean, I know like, past girlfriends and boyfriends and stuff like that. But not, in depth or anything.”

“He’s never asked,” Andrew interjects, and the cameraman nearly over-balanced with how quickly he whips around to get the lens trained on the other four men. “To be fair.”

Ryan’s back to wheezing. When the camera tries to shift back to Curly and Steven, Curly gestures back to the men.

“No, no, let’s ask these lovely, eligible bachelors some questions!”

The camera settles with all four of them crammed into screen. From his stool, Curly half-shouts questions.

“Who do _you_ guys think will win?”

They all exchange a look.

“I think we’re all pretty confident in our own skills,” Shane says. “But if it won’t be _me…_ ” Shane taps his chin. “My money is on Adam.”

Ryan slaps at his arm, “Dude!”

Shane holds up his hands in surrender. “I’m just being honest!”

Ryan rolls his eyes, and declares, “ _I’m_ gonna win.”

Steven watches from the side as Curly asks a couple other questions, stuff like if any of the guys have secret tricks up their sleeve, any plans to seduce Steven romantically, perhaps, along with fucking him within an inch of his life. The entire time, Steven’s skin burns and tingles in anticipation.

“Okay, one last question.” Curly’s eyes are bright. “Who’s going first?”

“We agreed on no dibs. Just, whoever gets there first, gets there first. Gets to _him_ first,” Andrew amends with a sheepish look.

Steven smiles back at him. A thrill runs up his spine at Andrew’s words: like he’s a prize to be won. Maybe it shouldn’t turn him on so much, but it _does_.

“Wait, I lied, I’ve got a final question for Steven.” The cameras pan back, and Steven eyes him warily. “Who are you _most excited_ to sleep with?”

Steven opens his mouth, looks back to the guys, and then to Curly.

Curly, somehow, picks up on what Steven can’t quite say. “Can we get the guys outta here? Let’s keep this a surprise. We can compare once it’s all over.”

Shane and Ryan share identical looks of surprise, but Adam and Andrew just nod and slide off their stools. All four of them are gone in a matter of minutes, and Curly looks back excitedly at Steven.

“Okay. Spill.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i left the end open, for y'all to imagine whoever you like as steven's answer as far as who he's most excited for.


	2. Ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is the first to make a move.

Ryan is the first to make a move, and it’s a bold one. He’s got TJ with a camera trailing behind him as he walks through the bullpen; the rather crowded bullpen, it should be noted. People are milling about, chatting idly, working away at their computers. There’s zero privacy here, and that’s exactly how Ryan wants it.

He looks across the room to see Andrew, just as planned, standing off to the side with a mug of coffee in hand. Andrew’s staring at him intently, and his lips pull into a tight line as Ryan approaches Steven where he sits.

Ryan doesn’t even say hello; he grips the back of Steven’s chair and turns him around, ignoring Steven’s yelp of surprise.

“Oh,” Steven says softly as his eyes fall on the camera. “Right now?”

Ryan drops to his knees, hands on Steven’s thighs. “That okay?” He asks. Steven had said stuff like this was fine—his list had clearly outlined public sex as being A-Okay. “I can take you to a broom closet, if you’d prefer,” he says with a grin.

Steven shakes his head. “This is fine.” He spreads his legs and inhales sharply as Ryan’s hands move to the button and zipper of his jeans. He lifts his hips to help Ryan pull his jeans and underwear off, just down to his ankles. It takes a bit of awkward maneuvering—TJ filming all the while—but Ryan gets situated between Steven’s legs, trapped with Steven’s knees over his shoulders.

Steven shudders and keeps his gaze on Ryan, and only Ryan. The way his gaze darts around for seconds at a time, skittish tells Ryan that Steven knows people are watching. He knows _Andrew_ is watching. Some people have returned to their conversations or left the room, but there’s still quite an audience, and his chest heaves as his breathing picks up.

Ryan hums thoughtfully at the sight of Steven’s half-hard cock. His gaze flicks up to Steven briefly, and he drinks in the blotchy flush staining his cheeks, before leaning in. He mouths at the head first, soft and gentle and Steven lets out a breathy keen. Ryan smirks, confidence renewed; he looks over to Andrew at the same moment he opens his mouth and slowly sinks onto Steven’s cock.

Andrew’s glaring at him, and Ryan doesn’t know if it’s because he ended up making a move first, or if it’s because of the way that Steven’s already trembling. Ryan sucks him slowly, thoroughly, and eventually tears his gaze from Andrew to look up at Steven instead.

Steven’s already looking down at him, flushed and panting. Ryan does his best to grin around the girth between his lips, before drawing off Steven’s length slowly.

“Wanna try something,” he says, his voice already slightly hoarse. Steven nods frantically and muffles a moan against his hand when Ryan yanks at his hips.

Steven slips down in his seat and scrambles for purchase on the arm rests. Ryan steadies him with hands under his thighs. Steven whimpers and hides his face in his hands at feeling so exposed. Even with the cameraman moving in closer, he’s still visible to nearly everyone in the room.

Ryan pauses, his fingers inching toward Steven’s ass. “Still okay?”

Steven nods again. “Yeah, Ryan, s’fine,” he manages to murmur. He peeks between his fingers to stare at Ryan, give him a slight grin.

Ryan smiles back, then dives in. He spreads Steven’s cheeks with his thumbs and exposes his pink hole. Without warning he leans in and laps over the furled muscle, tasting the taut skin. Steven lets out a shrill wail that’s only barely muffled by his hands. Ryan laughs for a moment before licking at him again, and again, and again.

On either side of his head, Steven’s thighs are shaking; his knees are thrown over Ryan’s shoulders and his heels kick against Ryan’s back when Steven can’t keep himself still. Ryan doesn’t even mind. It only spurs him on. He wants Steven to lose it for him, and he’s going to get what he wants.

He spears his tongue and presses against Steven’s hole. He’s still tight enough that Ryan can’t quite make it inside, and he hums.

Pulling back, he says, “Steven.”

“Huh?” Steven looks blissed out. His chest is heaving and his face is redder than any tomato Ryan’s ever seen. Even his hair is a mess, like he’s been running his hands through it desperately. “What?”

“Relax,” Ryan says softly, not even sure the camera will catch it. “Can you do that for me?”

Steven hiccups around a moan and nods. “Yeah, yeah, I can.”

Satisfied, Ryan ducks his head again and licks his entrance again. He starts of gentle and slow, then licks harder, and faster, until Steven is writhing back to meet his tongue. He moves closer, even though there’s hardly anywhere else to go, and finally slips his tongue inside.

It’s tight and hot around him, but the sensation is _nothing_ compared to the sound Steven makes.

Ryan is pretty sure people on the third floor can hear Steven moan, and Ryan takes no small amount of pride in that.

He fucks Steven with his tongue the same way he’d lapped at his hole: slow, easy, getting him used to it as he relaxes. Then, once Steven is grinding against his face, Ryan thrusts faster. He can’t get very deep with his tongue but it doesn’t seem like he’ll even need to attempt to reach Steven’s prostate—and to think, he packed lube just in case.

Steven’s moaning nonstop now, high pitched and choked off sounds. His back is arched and he’s pushing into Ryan’s face, desperate for more.

“You gonna come, Steven?” Ryan asks as he pulls away. He replaces his tongue with the pad of his thumb, putting a steady pressure against his hole. “Could you come untouched?”

Steven shrugs in between his trembling. “I dunno,” he admits, voice small.

Ryan grins to himself. “Let’s find out.”

He takes Steven’s wanton moan as encouragement. Ryan presses his tongue into Steven again and in the same moment presses at the skin just behind his balls, soft and sensitive. He moans against the rim of Steven’s hole, can feel spit dripping down his chin. He keeps pressing his finger to that spot, rhythmically, until Steven’s moans become one single sound, endless and loud.

“Oh, I’m—Ryan— _oh_ —!”

Ryan looks up; it’s not the best angle, but he can see how Steven’s cock twitches and spurts of come spill onto his shirt. He can see Steven’s face, just barely, still obscured by his hands. It’s impossible to miss his blush, or the way his mouth hangs open as he just keeps fucking keening.

Ryan pulls back as Steven starts to come down and presses a delicate kiss to Steven’s hole. He trails up, mindful of how sensitive Steven probably feels, until he can rest his cheek against Steven’s thigh.

Steven’s still panting but his hands have fallen away from his face. He’s grinning dopily and laughing as he tries to catch his breath. “Holy shit, Ryan.”

Ryan preens, shamelessly. He looks over to TJ who’s ready with a towel, still filming. Carefully, Ryan cleans between Steven’s cheeks and over his softening prick. He wipes what he can from Steven’s shirt to some avail, then wipes his own chin clean. He helps Steven back into his boxers and jeans—helping mostly means lifting Steven by the hips and inching both garments up his legs until Steven is decent again.

And okay, maybe the little show of strength is intentional; so sue him. He buttons and zips Steven’s jeans before finally standing. His cock is straining at the front of his own pants, but he reaches out to stop Steven’s hand before it can touch him.

Instead, he braces his hands on the armrests of the chair and leans into Steven’s space. “This was about you,” he says. He lets his gaze drop deliberately to Steven’s lips, and is rewarded with Steven tilting his head ever so slightly: an invitation.

Ryan kisses him sweetly, chaste in comparison to the show they just put on for their coworkers. It hardly lasts a moment, and when Ryan pulls back Steven follows.

Ryan stands straight and looks right into the camera. He winks before striding off. TJ knows to stay behind to get a post-sex interview with Steven, and Ryan can hear TJ checking in with him, assuring him to take the time he needs. As he leaves, Ryan catches Andrew’s eye and raises an eyebrow.

Andrew smirks back at him.

 

Steven’s still trying to catch his breath as TJ starts a second round of filming. TJ isn’t necessarily a natural host-type, so he just gestures for Steven to start whenever.

“Uh, so, just had the first… are we calling them rounds?” Steven looks around hopelessly, knowing no one will answer him. “It was Ryan, and he, uhm.” Steven rubs a hand over his face and laughs awkwardly. “He did good.”

TJ snorts.

“What? I don’t—Do I really have to recap the whole thing?”

“Why don’t you elaborate instead of just ‘good.’”

“Right, okay. Uh, well. He was really nice about it, and very, ah. Thorough?” Steven shakes his head. “Oh my god, I can’t do this. I came, it felt great, he wouldn’t let me touch him which was I think was supposed to be nice but was really kind of weird… I would’ve liked to touch him.”

Steven searches for something else to say but shrugs.

“Alright,” TJ says as he turns off the camera. “That’s probably good enough.”


	3. Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next up to bat is Adam.

Despite the clear challenge laid down, the next up to bat is Adam.

They’ve all been doing lunch together now and then, as a way to almost break the ice when they know they’re competing to drive Steven fucking crazy with pleasure. It’s a weird set up, sure, but it’s working. It’s nice, even. They always hole up in one of the break rooms with a busted fridge, so it’s never used. They don’t need the privacy, since they’ve yet to use the break room for anything other than lunch, but it’s a nice break from other people nonetheless.

None of them are expecting it when they walk in—that is, Andrew, Shane, and Ryan, all chatting animatedly about something—to find Steven balanced on Adam’s lap, taking his cock like he needs it to breathe.

Steven’s clad in nothing but a sweat-soaked t-shirt, and that makes it all the cruder that Adam still has his jeans on, yanked down just far enough to expose his dick. Steven’s leaning back against Adam’s chest and his entre front is exposed.

Andrew, Shane, and Ryan all stop dead in the doorway, lunches in hand, and stare.

Adam smirks at them over Steven’s shoulder. Steven doesn’t even notice their arrival: his head is thrown back in pleasure and his throat bobs around every moan spilling from his mouth. Adam’s hands are on Steven’s hips and he lifts Steven up easily, brings him down hard and pushes in deep. Each thrust has Steven writhing in his lap, legs kicking and grip white-knuckled around the arms of the chair.

Andrew is the one to notice an intern at the other side of the room, operating a camera. He waves at them sheepishly.

“Fuck,” Shane mutters under his breath, not hiding the way he adjusts the front of his jeans.

Ryan nods dumbly, and Andrew has to agree with the sentiment.

Steven’s eyes finally open at the faint sound of Shane’s muttered curses, and his eyes widen almost comically so. “Oh,” he gasps.

“Told you,” Adam whispers to him. “Told you they’d be happy to see you.”

Steven whines and drops his head back again. He startles when one of Adam’s hands sneaks around to his front and starts to stroke him, slow and loose. Steven’s hips jump into the touch, desperately seeking friction.

“Come for me, Steven,” Adam says softly. His other hand lets go of Steven’s waist so that Steven sinks down onto him fully. His hand travels past Steven’s cock and sac to where they’re joined. Adam, never once looking away from the other three men, traces Steven’s abused rim, the edge of his own dick inside tight heat.

Adam presses against Steven’s hole, already stretched obscenely wide around the girth of Adam’s prick, and Steven jerks, shouts, and goes still in Adam’s arms. He comes in streaks across Adam’s hand; somehow, none of it ends up on the floor. Adam brings his hand to Steven’s mouth, taps at his bottom lip.

Steven opens his mouth and takes two of Adam’s fingers inside. He moans around the intrusion, and his stomach tightens as he clenches around Adam’s cock.

“Gonna come,” Adam moans lowly. He plasters a hand to Steven’s hip again and uses it to hold him still. He slides down in his chair and plants his feet firmly on the ground for leverage. He pounds into Steven, who’s moaning with oversensitivity, until his thrusts turn jerky and uneven.

Adam comes with a loud moan that reverberates off the walls of the break room. Steven squirms as Adam comes inside him, but his eyes are finally open and he’s staring at the other three men.

Adam melts into the chair as his orgasm fades. He presses lazy kisses against Steven’s neck until they’re ready to move. He helps Steven to stand on shaky legs, then reaches for a towel that’s waiting on the table beside them.

“You may wanna shower,” Adam tells him even after he’s wiped them both clean.

Steven retrieves his underwear and jeans from where they evidently landed near the busted fridge. He’s quiet as he puts them on, but grinning once he’s fully dressed.

“It’s fine,” he says with a shrug. He shivers, shifting from foot to foot, and the scent of sex and come is heavy in the room.

“Oh, fuck,” Shane mutters again. “God—fucking— _shit._ ” He runs a hand over his blushing face.

Ryan laughs at that, knowing full well just how turned on Shane is, and before long they’re all laughing until they’re red in the face.

 

 

The intern catches him as they’re all leaving the break room, lunch finished. Steven sighs and motions for the other four men to go on without him.

“So,” the intern says, soft and uncertain. “Thoughts?” The camera is trained on Steven’s face.

“Adam was great. Very sweet, and attentive. He took his time getting me ready before the guys showed up.” Steven shifts where he stands. “Look, I _really_ need to go shower. This stopped being hot like, twenty minutes ago.”


	4. Shane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane stands behind the desk he and Ryan film at for Unsolved.

Steven walks with only a certain amount of trepidation toward Ghoul HQ. Judging by TJ following close at his heels with a camera, Steven has a pretty good idea what’s going to happen. He shivers with anticipation, his legs feeling a little shaky. It’s been a week since they started filming for this video, and so far only Ryan and Adam have done their part.

He knows who’s up next, though, and he shivers again.

The door is slightly ajar when he arrives; he almost expects to see all four men waiting for him—something about Adam’s little ruse last time sparked an unexpected flame in Steven’s gut. He slips in and TJ shuts and locks the door behind them, pulling down the shades over the little window in the center of the door.

Shane stands behind the desk he and Ryan film at for Unsolved. His large hands are splayed across the wood and he’s leaning forward, grinning at Steven in a way that’s at once inviting and predatory.

“No one else?” Steven asks, not uncertain but rather excited.

Shane shakes his head. “Everyone else has had their fill, I think.” He speaks low, not all that different from his regular voice; a little deeper, maybe.

Steven can’t help but break into a smile at that. As much as he enjoys the attention, in a way he’s never quite known how to handle before, knowing that it’s only him and Shane in here soothes some of his lingering nerves. It’s easy to forget TJ poised in the corner, camera watching them intently.

Shane beckons him closer and Steven walks around the edge of the desk. Shane steps back only long enough to give Steven room to stand up against the wood. Shane crowds in close and brackets his hands on either side of Steven’s hips. Immediately, their groins come together, heat on heat.

Shane grins, and Steven mirrors him. Steven’s arms come up and wind around Shane’s neck and then they’re kissing. It’s slow and leisurely; there’s no show to put on for anyone, no one to goad into retaliating. Steven sighs into the kiss, loses himself in it, opens his mouth readily when Shane deepens the kiss.

Shane rolls his hips against Steven’s almost lazily, like they’ve got nowhere to be. Steven must mumble something about that in between kisses because Shane laughs, eyes squinting, and he replies, “We are technically on the clock right now.” He nods to TJ in the corner again.

Steven shrugs sheepishly and doesn’t bother looking back. He tilts his head just so and Shane leans in again. They kiss languidly and move against each other with a rhythm that’s almost relaxing. It gets Steven as hot as anything else has—Ryan eating him out like he was dying for it, Adam fucking him deep in the little break room chair. He whines before too long, and Shane’s hands cling to his hips like a brand.

“Up,” Shane whispers against Steven’s lips. Steven obeys and hops onto the desk, legs spread with Shane moving into the open space. “I want to tell you what I’m thinking.”

Steven makes a curious noise, one that turns into a whimper as Shane starts to pepper kisses down his neck.

“I want to open you up with my fingers and fuck you on this desk. I want you totally naked, cuz I gotta imagine you’re pretty fucking tired of staining all your shirts.”

Steven lets out a laugh at that. “I guess, yeah.”

“I wanna make you come at least twice,” Shane says, mirth gone from his voice but his tone is the furthest thing from cold. It’s warm, almost sweet like syrup. Steven whines softly under his breath and nods. “Yeah? That okay with you?” Shane asks with a faint smirk.

“So okay,” Steven breathes.

Shane grins at him again and then his hands are moving. They slide under Steven’s shirt and up along his ribs, pulling his shirt off along the way. Steven raises his arms obediently and Shane tosses the shirt aside once it’s off. Immediately, Shane’s hands start to wander over Steven’s chest.

Steven lets his arms fall from Shane’s shoulders and he braces his hands on the desk instead. He pushes his chest out, eagerly meeting Shane’s touch halfway. Shane’s fingertips skirt over his nipples and when he gasps, Shane does it again and again. Steven’s eyes flutter shut at the onslaught and he hooks his legs around Shane’s waist to drag him closer.

When Shane’s hands finally make their way to Steven’s belt, he reaches out again. Steven grips the collar of Shane’s flannel shirt and tugs.

“Off,” Steven says. “Please.”

Shane blinks in surprise but nods. He pulls away from Steven and shrugs out of the overshirt, then peels off his black tee underneath. “Good?”

Steven nods and leans back again. He watches with heavy-lidded eyes as Shane undoes his belt, yanks it off with thin and sharp sound before dropping it off to the side. He goes for the button and zipper next, and Steven pushes his hips up in the familiar movement—familiar now, to have someone else’s hands dragging clothes off his body. Shane wastes no time in pulling his jeans and boxers down. He kneels, and Steven sits up straighter to watch Shane take off his shoes and socks, then let the jeans and boxers pool at the floor.

When Shane stands again, his belt is undone, jeans hanging low on his waist.

“No underwear?” Steven asks with a laugh.

Shane shrugs. “Just easier.”

Steven shakes his head as he reaches out and curls a hand around the back of Shane’s neck. The desk is cold under his bare ass and he shudders, but Shane crowds into him again and keeps him warm. They kiss again and Steven yields to Shane’s touch; he lets Shane tip him back onto the desk even as their lips disconnect, lets Shane push his legs further apart.

“God, for someone who likes to start shit on Twitter, you’re pretty much putty in my hands, huh?” Shane asks, his words followed by the distinct click of lube.

Steven flips him off in response.

“Yeah, figured as much,” Shane says.

Steven watches him slick up three fingers, laughing when Shane waggles them under the low lighting of the room. Steven pulls one leg up to spread himself wider for Shane, gets an appreciative noise in response.

“Kinda surprised Adam didn’t open you up in front of us. He seems like the type to love stringing people out like that.”

Steven moans—at Shane’s words, and his touch as one finger sinks into Steven’s hole. “He thought about it,” Steven says.

Shane smirks. “Thought so. He’s easy to read.”

Steven opens his mouth to say something, to deny that, because he’s always found Adam exceptionally hard to read, but Shane thrusts in with two fingers and the words die on Steven’s tongue. His back arches off the desk as Shane’s fingers tease along his prostate, just a glancing touch, not enough to satisfy.

“Don’t worry,” Shane coos, as if he can read Steven’s thoughts. “You know I’ll take care of you.”

Steven’s body lights up at that, burning with a blush. “Oh,” he whimpers.

“You’re easy to read, too,” Shane murmurs as he leans forward and lavishes his tongue against one of Steven’s nipples. “It’s cute.” His words vibrate against Steven’s chest.

Steven makes an indignant noise in the back of his throat but doesn’t argue. He lets Shane’s free hand wander over his body, and marvels at the feeling. Steven’s always felt tall and lanky, but Shane towers over him, makes him feel small in a good way. As he slips a third finger into Steven, he braces an elbow on the desk and bends to suck a series of love bites into the skin of Steven’s stomach.

“Shane,” he whines as he reaches out a shaking hand to tangle in Shane’s hair.

Shane’s gaze flicks up to him. He presses a wet and messy kiss just above Steven’s bellybutton. “Hm?” He curls his three fingers and presses his thumb to Steven’s stretched rim. “Need something?”

Steven’s head drops back with a dull thud. “Oh my god,” he hisses. “Why am I not surprised that you’re like this.”

Shane laughs against his skin and stands up straight again. “Sorry, baby.”

Steven startles at the pet name, and Shane’s eyes glint.

“Knew it,” he says quietly. Steven kind of wants to knee him in the side, totally could and it would be easy.

Shane’s fingers are slipping out of him and there’s the slick sound of lube gliding over Shane’s cock, and Steven decides he’ll let Shane’s smug attitude slide. Especially as the thick head of Shane’s dick presses against Steven’s hole, a teasing weight.

“Shane,” Steven whines as he hooks a leg around Shane’s waist.

Shane _tsk_ s. “Don’t worry,” he coos again. “You’ll get what you need.”

And _god_ , it’s so corny and lame but Steven moans anyway. He lets Shane push into him at a torturously slow pace. It’s not even inch-by-inch, more like centimeter-by-centimeter, and Steven lets out a steady stream of gasps as he’s filled.

He can’t help but compare it to Adam’s cock, even if only distantly. Adam’s is thicker, girthier, but Shane is longer, curved in such a way that he lights all of Steven’s nerve endings on fire. It feels like an eternity before Shane is entirely inside him, balls slapping against Steven’s ass, and he stills once he’s in.

“Shane, I can take it,” Steven insists. And he can. Even if he’s had the ‘least amount of sex’ by their standards, he’s no longer the blushing virgin he once was. Shane has stretched him out and his body is comfortably lax, and he _needs_ to be fucked.

Shane only smiles down at him, and it’s marginally less smarmy than before. “I know you can,” he says as he pulls out an inch and presses back in. His hand that was curled around the base of his dick comes to cup the back of Steven’s knee. He pushes Steven’s leg forward and Steven moans at the stretch. He reaches out and does the same with Steven’s other knee, until he’s spread wide and nearly bent in half for Shane.

“Look at you,” Shane says. He looks up and jerks his head; Steven tilts his head back in time to see TJ shuffling forward, face obscured by the camera. “Look at him,” Shane says to the camera, and Steven’s face burns with delicious humiliation. “Don’t be shy,” Shane scolds lightly

Steven’s hands fall away from his face.

“You hid when Ryan ate your pretty little ass out,” Shane murmurs. “But you loved it. You love people watching you, hm?” Shane accentuates his question with a slow drag out of Steven’s ass and a harsh thrust back in. Steven scoots across the table from the motion but Shane yanks him closer again by the grip on his legs.

It gets Shane’s dick that much deeper inside him and Steven shouts in pleasure.

“That’s it, that’s what we like to hear.” Shane nods to himself, satisfied, and he _finally_ starts to thrust. It’s quick and ruthless, but still, agonizingly, _not enough_. He pushes Steven’s legs open and spreads him for the camera. it’s somehow filthier than Ryan eating him out _in front of all their coworkers_. It’s worlds dirtier than what Adam did.

Steven moans and brings a hand to his cock, but halts.

“No, no, c’mon now. Touch yourself for me,” Shane urges. “No rules against that.”

Steven’s head lolls and grips his cock tight. He whimpers at the friction, and Shane clearing his throat catches his attention.

“Gimme your hand.”

Steven obeys and holds out his hand to Shane.

Shane, who laves his tongue in one broad stroke against Steven’s palm, and then he spits. “There you go,” he says.

Steven groans and brings his hand to his dick again. The glide is smooth now, not as much as if he slicked with lube or lotion but that only makes it better. He’s so wet and open for Shane, even with his length it’s almost easy to take him inside. The edge of too-much as Steven jerks himself off is perfect.

“Told you, I want you to come twice. Can you do that for me?” Shane says, bursting through Steven’s haze of pleasure. “Cuz I’d really like to see that.”

Steven shrugs, honestly says, “I don’t know.” He thinks back to Ryan asking him almost the same thing, and him giving the same response. It’s a little embarrassing, not to know the limits of his body, but Shane’s expression soothes the feeling.

Shane’s eyebrows rise. “Has no one ever made you come more than once in a night before?”

Steven shakes his head and resists the urge to hide his face. “Least amount of experience, remember?”

Shane shakes his head. “Ryan and Adam are slacking off.” With that, he pulls all the way out until only the head is inside Steven. “I’ll take care of you,” Shane assures, before slamming back in.

Shane holds true to his word.

He speaks low and dirty to Steven as he fucks him, as Steven strokes himself off until he comes in streaks over his chest. Shane’s thrusts slow and he stops Steven from moving for a moment. “Just wanna look at you,” he says, and TJ tilts the camera at the right angle to capture not only Steven’s come-stained chest, but his half-hard cock, and Shane’s hips pressed tight to his.

“What a sight,” Shane says with a delighted sigh. “How about a change of scenery?”

Steven is about to ask what Shane means by that—because really, he wouldn’t put it past the guy to actually carry him somewhere else, never once pulling out of him—but Shane’s quicker than he is. He pulls out and takes a step back, and maneuvers Steven as he pleases. He’s not as strong as Ryan, Steven notes, but it hardly takes any effort for Shane to yank him off the desk and turn him around.

Shane presses a hand to the back of Steven’s neck and pushes until he bends at the waist. He lines up again, but says first, “Okay?”

Steven presses his forehead against the desk, warmed by his skin. “Yeah,” he says. He doesn’t need to look over his shoulder to know Shane’s looking impossibly smug. Steven only arches his back and presses his ass back against Shane eagerly.

Shane groans, and Steven idly realizes it’s the first noise—besides filthy words—that he’s made.

“Shane,” Steven starts, going up on his elbows even as Shane’s hand still presses at the back of his head. He turns and looks over his shoulder. “I want you to enjoy this too.”

Shane blinks at him. Idly, Steven is sure this makes for an awkward shot, one they won’t be able to edit around. Steven inches back so that Shane’s cock slides between his cheeks, the tip just barely catching on Steven’s open hole.

“Shane,” Steven say again, voice an octave lower. “Please?”

Shane swallows shakily and nods frantically. “Yeah, okay,” and all the bravado is gone from his voice. His hand drifts from the back of Steven’s neck down to the dip in Steven’s back, dancing along all the knobs in his spine on the way.

Steven hums, contented, and gasps softly as Shane starts to sink into him again. His cock is hardening against his thigh and sweat is making his body slip against the desk. Shane holds him in place by the hip and the hand on his back, but Steven still squirms. Shane takes just as long to fill him the second time, but Steven’s orgasm has left him loose-limbed and comfortable.

“Shit, Steven, you feel…” Shane groans again and his hips start to move. It’s not a brutal pace, but it’s quick and deep and Steven can’t hold back his moans.

“Shane,” he whines, clenching as Shane pushes into him.

Shane’s hips stutter and he jerks forward, swearing quietly. He bends and presses his forehead against Steven’s back, plants both hands on Steven’s hips and drags him to meet every thrust. The angle is just right that Shane grazes Steven’s prostate almost every thrust, and Steven can feel his orgasm cresting for a second time.

“Shane,” he moans again. Shane hums in response. “Want you to come,” Steven says. He doesn’t look over his shoulder, instead letting his head hang between his shoulders. “Please, do it.”

“Shit, fuck, _Steven_.” Shane’s thrusts falter and speed up, no rhythm but good all the same.

Steven whines and works a hand between his legs with only a little difficulty. He curls a hand around his cock at the same moment Shane pushes as deep as he can inside, coming in wet, hot spurts. Steven wails against the desk and barely has to touch his oversensitive cock before he’s spilling come onto the floor between their feet.

Steven pants against the desk and Shane pants against his back. They stay like that for a few moments, basking, until TJ coughs.

Shane leans up slowly, pressing a lingering kiss to an especially prominent knob on Steven’s back. He pulls out carefully and thumbs over Steven’s hole as come and lube dribble out.

Steven lets him look as much as he likes; he’s feeling too boneless to do anything else. He startles when Shane’s thumb is replaced by something wet, cold, and for a split second he thinks Shane’s going to taste him—but no, it’s just a wipe. Shane cleans him diligently, humming to himself as if he’s doing some spring cleaning.

With gentle hands, Shane helps him to stand. He turns Steven around and looks him in the eyes. “You good?”

Steven flushes. “I’m great,” he replies. He clears his throat and nods. “Definitely good.”

Shane grins and kisses him again.

 

 

Steven stumbles out of Ghoul HQ with TJ hot at his heels. “Oh, god, I don’t know if I can—?”

“Just a few words,” TJ says. “You know the deal.” He’s grinning behind the camera, as if he didn’t just watch Steven get fucked hard enough that walking is _difficult_.

“Uh.” Steven rubs at his back and shifts from foot to foot. “Best so far,” he says, flashing a sheepish grin at the camera before taking off down the hall.


	5. Andrew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew takes his time.

Andrew takes his time. Ryan had dived in headfirst—literally—and Adam had gone for bold. Shane had done what Andrew had wanted to do, a little more discreet, a little less brazen. Judging by the foggy look in Steven’s eye for the next day or so, it clearly worked.

Which is why Andrew is standing here, at Steven’s apartment, a cameraman just behind him and a bag of supplies in his hand. He listens for the faint sound of footsteps, then a pause, presumably as Steven looks through the peephole. The door opens slowly and Steven peers around the edge. His eyes widen when he catches sight of the camera, but he doesn’t slam the door in Andrew’s face, so that’s something.

“Hey,” Steven says, voice soft.

“Hey.” Andrew smiles. “Can I come in?”

Steven nods and opens the door the rest of the way. He’s in his pajamas already and looks soft and sleep-rumpled.

“Shit, did I wake you?” Andrew asks, dimly aware of the front door falling shut behind the cameraman.

Steven shakes his head even as he rubs at his eyes. “I just, like, dozed off on the couch. It’s no big deal.” He smiles at Andrew then, and a blush skitters across his cheeks. “You here for a segment?”

Andrew nods. “If that’s okay.”

Steven spreads his arms and gesture Andrew closer. Once Andrew is near enough, he wraps a hand around Andrew’s biceps and squeezes. “I’ve been waiting.”

Andrew gulps. “Yeah?” Andrew sets the bag of things aside to reach for Steven.

Steven nods. “You took your sweet time,” he teases.

Andrew nods. “Wanted to do it right.” His hands find Steven’s hips and he slips his fingers inside the waistband of Steven’s gudetama pajama bottoms. “These are fucking soft,” he murmurs, awed, at the fabric under his touch.

Steven throws his head back in a laugh. “Uh, yeah, they’re great.” He shivers as Andrew’s hands ghost over the jut of his hip bones. “What did you have in mind?” Steven asks with only a slight tremor to his voice.

“Thought I’d try something a little bit different.” Andrew leans in and Steven tilts his head just right, so their lips slot together. Andrew groans into the kiss and pushes his hips forward. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about this—all of them had thought about this. It was impossible not to, it was _Steven_. And now, Steven’s lips under his and his body shaking in anticipation, Andrew can feel his own knees quake.

“Bedroom,” Steven says in a gasp as he breaks away from the kiss. “Bedroom.”

Andrew nods and lets Steven pull him along. He has to let go of Steven’s hips but gets Steven’s fingers entwined with his instead, which is almost better. Steven’s room is fairly immaculate, save for stray notebooks and old textbooks strewn about. He immediately pulls Andrew to the bed and stands at the side.

“Can I take this off?” Andrew asks, thumbing at the hem of Steven’s shirt. Steven nods, and squirms to get out of the overlarge t-shirt as Andrew pulls it off. Andrew shoves at Steven’s pajama pants, and Steven bends to tug them off.

“Are you gonna…?”

Andrew nods. Rather than replying, he pulls off his faded tan henley and tosses it aside. He undoes the buckle of his belt, and his jeans, almost hilariously too big on him in the waist, drop to the floor.

It has the intended effect: to get Steven laughing. He leans against the bed as he watches Andrew step out of his jeans, and then his boxers. For a moment, Andrew is painfully aware of the camera, watching them watching each other, both stark naked.

Then Steven steps closer, lays his hands against Andrew’s chest, and kisses him again. “I like that you have hair,” he mumbles idly against Andrew’s lips, fingers toying with the smattering of chest hair covering Andrew.

“Yeah? Good to know.” He taps at Steven’s hip and nods to the bed. Steven obeys wordlessly; he takes a smooth step away from Andrew and then he’s on the bed, all long limbs and surprising grace.

Andrew steps forward, and freezes. “I, uh,” he laughs. “I left the stuff in the hall.”

Steven nods. “What stuff? Might have some of it in here.”

“Lube. Couple condoms in case we wanted to keep it cleaner. A few toys.”

Steven hums. “If you wanna get them, that’s cool with me. I’ve got lube in here, though.” He reaches over as he speaks and digs around in his bedside table for a second. He pulls out a mostly full bottle of lube, waves it around in his hand.

Andrew swallows. “That works.” And then he’s on the bed with Steven, and their skin is brushing and Andrew shudders. “I want to ride you.”

Steven squeaks. Genuinely, honest to god, _squeaks_. “No one’s done that yet.”

Andrew can’t help a smug grin. “I know.”

Steven stretches his legs out and as Andrew swings a leg over to straddle him, Steven’s hands find his hips. Eyes never straying far from each other, Andrew dribbles lube across his fingers and then reaches behind him.

Steven watches him with wide, deep brown eyes, and his mouth hangs open as he pants. His cock is hard and drooling against his stomach, and Andrew moans at the thought of it splitting him open.

Andrew leans in close, thrusting two fingers into himself as he goes. “Have you done this, yet? Fucked someone else like this?” Andrew doesn’t mean just for the video, and Steven knows that.

“No,” Steven answers shakily. “I’ve fingered people but never—never this.”

Andrew pauses for just a moment, but Steven speaks before he can even ask.

“Please don’t stop.” Steven’s hands rest on Andrew’s hips and flex every few seconds. His chest is heaving and his hips are already jumping.

Andrew leans in and kisses him, meanwhile working himself up to three fingers. He sighs against the stretch and gasps against Steven’s lips. “Can you slick yourself up?”

Steven nods frantically. He reaches for the lube, abandoned beside them. He strokes his cock and never once takes his eyes off Andrew.

Andrew watches him right back, takes note of how Steven touches himself. He coats his dick from base to tip, then teases at the skin just under the head. Andrew listens as Steven’s breathing picks up, watches as his eyes flutter shut.

“Don’t come,” Andrew says suddenly.

Steven’s hand stops in an instant. When his eyes finally open, they’re glassy. His lips are bitten from his own nerves and Andrew kisses him again.

“You ready?” Andrew asks.

Steven nods and drops his hand to grip his cock by the base. “You?”

Andrew smiles at him. “Yeah.” He shivers as he pulls his fingers out; he wipes the excess lube on the sheets despite Steven’s somewhat indignant squawk. Andrew braces his hands on Steven’s shoulders and poses himself over Steven’s dick. He sinks down slowly, guided by Steven’s hand on his hip.

The head of Steven’s prick slips at first, sliding along Andrew’s skin and between his cheeks. Andrew lets out a gust of air at the feeling, rises up a little, and sinks down again. He stares at Steven—and Steven stares between his legs. There’s a look of determination on his face; he’s biting his tongue and squinting.

Andrew holds back a laugh but can’t help himself from grinning. He gasps again, but this time Steven’s cock sinks into him slowly. Andrew tips his head back and bears down as Steven splits him open.

“ _Fuck_ , Andrew.”

Andrew stops and blinks. “Wow,” he says with a smirk. “Quite a mouth on you.”

Steven tries to roll his eyes but Andrew pushes down and takes the rest of his prick in one fell swoop, and they both cry out. Steven’s other hand snaps to his hip and his nails bite into Andrew’s skin. Steven’s eyes have fallen shut and his head is tilted back against the headboard. His adam’s apple bobs as he swallows and Andrew dives in to kiss the tendons in his neck.

Slowly, Andrew starts to lift and fall, rolling his hips. He wraps his arms around Steven’s neck and they stay close, noses brushing, breathing each other in.

“Andrew, you…” Steven’s hands flex on his hips again. He sighs, a soft breathy moan that shakes along with his body. Steven’s eyes never stay open for long, but when he manages to hold Andrew’s gaze, his eyes are heavy and pupils dilated.

“Yeah?” Andrew says. He twists his hand and gently secures his grip in the hair at the base of Steven’s neck. It’s short, a little tough to grip, but when Andrew pulls, Steven whines. Andrew leans forward and kisses the desperate noises right from his lips.

Steven’s hips push up even though his leverage against the bed isn’t great. It presses his cock deeper inside Andrew, and Andrew’s toes curl. It spurs him to move faster, even as his thighs ache. He tangles both hands gently in Steven’s hair as they move quicker; he cradles Steven’s head and kisses him. Sometimes he misses, hits Steven’s cheek or the corner of his mouth but it just makes them laugh against each other.

Andrew is quiet during sex, always has been, and now he finds himself biting back sounds so he can hear Steven. Steven moans and gasps and mutters under his breath like he couldn’t possibly contain himself. Just as much, though, Andrew kisses Steven and drinks in his sounds.

Andrew breaks a kiss with a shrill sound as Steven lifts a hand from his hip to his cock instead. His hand is still sticky, slick, and he works Andrew’s dick with quick, short strokes. He drags his finger over the slit and precome blooms under his touch.

“Andrew,” Steven says, voice broken and thick. Andrew can only hum in response; his brain is going fuzzy with lust and he’s _close_. “I want you to come first.” Steven’s eyes are open and boring into Andrew’s. His hand never falters. “Please?”

Andrew groans and presses his forehead to Steven’s. He lets his body relax, even as his thighs work into overtime. His orgasm comes up on him slowly, languidly, spurred by Steven’s jerking hips and fast-paced hand, slick and tight around his prick. Andrew can feel himself nodding nonsensically as the pleasure builds, and presses himself closer to Steven.

The hand still on Steven’s hip slides, and Steven wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. Steven buries his face against Andrew’s neck and sets off a shiver down his spine. Andrew moans, short bursts of air escaping, pitchy in his throat.

Then Steven’s teeth seal against his neck, right over his pulse point, and Andrew comes. He curls forward, holds Steven’s head to his neck, and moans. It’s a low sound, soft, and his rhythm goes to hell as his hips jerk and twist. His come spills over Steven’s fist and onto his stomach and his whole body goes tense until the lust passes.

Steven’s hips are still pressing into him in short thrusts. He doesn’t, _can’t_ pull out hardly at all, can only press in deeper and deeper.

Andrew clenches around him even as his nerves light up in over sensitivity.

Steven gasps and comes. He thrusts up once, bouncing Andrew in his lap in a surprising display of strength. His moans reverberate against Andrew’s neck until he comes down, sighing.

Andrew squirms at the feeling of come inside him and waits.

Eventually, Steven looks up with a dazed grin. “Hey,” he says, like he had at the door.

Andrew laughs. “Hey,” he says, before leaning in for another kiss.

 

 

“Okay, Steven,” Jen says, grinning bright on the other side of the camera. “How’s it going so far?”

Steven’s blushing bright, eyes trained on Ryan, Shane, Adam, and Andrew standing off to the side. Which is ridiculous, he knows. He’s been thoroughly exposed to his coworkers. Why is he still so embarrassed? Steven shakes his head.

“It’s going, uh. Really well.” He drops his gaze to his lap and smiles. “They’ve all been a lot different, which is, y’know, fun.” He finally manages to look up again. “So far, there’s really not a clear winner.”

Jen laughs. “Each guy has only had one go, right?”

The wording makes Steven’s neck burn but he nods. “Yeah, one each. Uh, Shane—Shane got me off twice.” He smiles at Shane, and the camera swivels in time to catch Shane’s answering wink. “Andrew let me fuck him, which was…” Steven shivers at the memory. “A lot different.”

Jen nods along encouragingly. “So far, what’s been the best?”

Steven’s eyes widen. “I don’t—I don’t think I can say, really. Seriously, all so different.”

Jen raises an eyebrow and Steven groans.

“Okay, okay. If I had to… I’d probably say Shane.”

Jen nods. “That’s all we need for right now! Boys, you better step it up.” She shoots them a playfully lecherous grin before the camera zooms in on Steven’s bright red face. Filming cuts, and Jen walks over to Steven. “Still good?”

Steven nods. “Oh, yeah, totally.” He runs a hand through his hair. “It’s… really good.” He hides his face in his hands as Jen laughs. She reaches out and pats his shoulder.

“You deserve it,” she says with a wink, which only makes Steven blush harder. She’s gone in the blink of an eye, and instead, his four—god, it feels weird to call them coworkers, or even friends. He didn’t think this through. Sure, he thought, he could have sex with friends and coworkers and it wouldn’t feel different afterward.

He was wrong.

“Still no calling dibs, right?” Ryan asks.

“Right,” Steven says.

“And nothing’s changed?” Adam asks, quiet.

Steven shakes his head. “All the limits from before apply.” A thought strikes him and he swallows against the nerves that immediately climb his throat. “Uh, you guys could… Maybe, be a little more...” He tilts his head from side to side, considering. “Not necessarily romantic, but that wouldn’t be bad either. Just. Uh.”

He brings a hand to his neck and rubs nervously at the juncture of shoulder and collarbone.

“You want us to mark you up?” Andrew asks.

Steven averts his gaze as he nods. “I’d be okay with that. I thought that was sort of a given, but you all…” He shrugs. “It’s not a big deal.” He stands and wipes his hands on his jeans. “I’m just putting it out there.” He smiles sheepishly at them.

All of them look dazed, and Steven sort of preens at being able to put an expression like that on their faces.

“I gotta go,” Steven says as he bends and scoops his messenger bag off the floor. He swings it over one shoulder and stares for a moment. “Uh. So. See you later?”

Mumbles and nods are all he gets, but he leaves with a blushing grin.


	6. Adam & Andrew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam looks up at the front seat where Andrew is in the driver’s seat.

Adam looks up at the front seat where Andrew is in the driver’s seat; it’s such a rare sight it’s practically a new world wonder. Andrew meets his gaze for a split second in the rearview mirror, and they share a grin.

Steven is sprawled in the backseat, lightly buzzed and a lot happy. He’s grinning and chattering even though they cut the outro for their latest episode three streets back. It’s late, traffic is virtually nonexistent, an Andrew’s heated look in the rearview mirror is as good as encouragement.

“Steven,” Adam murmurs. He unbuckles his seatbelt and scoots closer. “How you feeling?”

Steven looks at him with heavy-lidded eyes—but it’s not from the cocktail he had at dinner. No, this is entirely different. He raises a hand and grips the front of Adam’s shirt. “Feeling great,” he says with a dazzling smile. “You gonna do it, right here?”

“We got the equipment,” Andrew says from the front.

Steven startles slightly at his voice but lets out a shuddering moan. “Yeah, okay.” He looks down at his seatbelt, but Adam shakes his head. “No?”

“Just wanna kiss you,” Adam says, moving closer. It’s still not especially safe, but they’re only a few blocks away from their hotel. He turns and reaches up to where one of their cameras is mounted on the back of the passenger seat. The light blinks in the car for a moment and bathes them in a soft glow. “Okay?”

Steven nods and twists as much as he can to face Adam. He reaches up and cups Adam’s cheeks to draw him in. Adam kisses him softly at first, lets out the first moan at the feeling. He’d kissed Steven that day in the break room, while he opened him up with slick fingers and ground against his hip before settling them in the chair. But it wasn’t enough, and Adam’s been craving more—especially because Steven is so responsive, so expressive, even from kisses alone.

Steven starts to whine and writhe three intersections later, and he’s holding onto Adam’s face for dear life. Adam reaches a hand out and skirts it over the front of Steven’s jeans where his cock is straining against the zipper. Steven tries to arch into the touch but he’s held in place by the seatbelt and groans in frustration.

“Almost there,” Adam assures softly. He kisses Steven again and licks into his mouth. They breathe each other in and Adam never lets up on teasing Steven’s dick through his jeans. He grips the outline of his length and squeezes, strokes lightly, presses his palm flat until Steven’s hands almost twitch toward the buckle of the seatbelt.

Andrew throws the car into park a little roughly, and Adam slides across the seat almost onto the floor. “Sorry,” Andrew says over his shoulder. He’s pushing the driver side door open and coming around to Steven’s side.

Adam looks up at him through the open door and notes the flush across his cheeks. He reaches up and turns the camera off before detaching the equipment from the headrest on the seat.

“Let’s go inside,” Steven says as he scrambles to undo his seatbelt. Andrew helps him out, and then holds out a hand to Adam. “You know—you can’t _both_ —together…” He trails off, looking a little guilty and a lot regretful.

Adam grins. “We know.” They all take a bag of equipment into their arms, then turn toward the building. They cradle the bags close to their bodies, partly out of paranoia and partly to hide their erections.

Even so, Adam presses a hand to the small of Steven’s back and gives him a gentle push. Together they hurry through the motel parking lot, past other cars and a stray person wandering around here and there. They make it to the door of their room in record time, and Andrew fumbles for the keycard. They fall into the hotel room in a tangle of limbs and tripping feet.

The door falls shut behind them and they all stop.

“Adam started it,” Andrew says. “He should finish it.” He swallows, adam’s apple bobbing.

“That okay with you?”

Steven nods. “It’s okay if you wanna watch,” he tells Andrew. “I don’t think that’s against the rules. You’ve watched before.”

“You might just have to give Ryan and Shane the same treatment.” Andrew says it half-teasing.

Steven shivers and a moan bursts from his lips. Adam raises an eyebrow. “I don’t think Steven will mind that,” Adam says. He turns to Andrew. “Can you film?”

Andrew nods without hesitation. “Yeah, definitely.” He immediately starts to dig for the camera again, flicks it open to watch the screen and nods. “We’re good.”

When Adam turns back to Steven, the other man is already stripping down. Adam steps to him, takes his wrists slowly. “Maybe I wanted to help?” He says softly.

“You were taking too long,” Steven retorts, gently taking his wrists from Adam’s grip and shoving his jeans down his legs. “You teased me for how many blocks?” He steps backwards from Adam, peeling off his jacket, his t-shirt, and his boxers as he goes.

Adam nods, somewhat apologetic. He pulls off his own shirt and steps out of his jeans as he walks toward the bed. Steven’s already flat on his back, head on a pillow, as Adam crawls onto the bed. Distantly, he’s aware of Andrew’s footsteps on the carpet as he walks around to the other bed and sits down. A quick glance over tells him Andrew’s slacks are unbuttoned and hanging low on his hips, his cock exposed.

Adam slots his hips against Steven’s as he tears his gaze away from Andrew. He licks the palm of his hand and reaches between their bodies to curl his hand around both their dicks. He strokes them slowly, together, gathering precome against his palm to slick the way even more.

Steven’s back arches like it had tried to in the car. He ruts into Adam’s hand and rakes his nails down Adam’s back. The room is filled with nothing but the wet sounds of skin on skin and their heavy breathing. Steven looks over to see Andrew stroking himself off and holding the camera as steady as he can. He’s biting his lip and his face is cherry red.

Adam leans in close, glad they aren’t mic’d as he speaks. “Maybe,” he says, licking at the shell of Steven’s ear before continuing. “Maybe all four of us could give it a try. Together.”

Steven cries out, a high pitched and crazed noise, and he comes between them in thick, rapid spurts. Steven’s nodding and mouthing _yes, yes, yes_ in a breathy and toneless way. Adam comes too, spilling over Steven’s cock and stomach.

Andrew grunts from the other bed, and Adam and Steven look over just in time to watch him come; it stains the bottom of his shirt and the camera almost slips out of his hand as his orgasm crests.

Steven laughs softly. “This is getting out of hand,” he says fondly.

Adam sits back. “You mind?”

Steven meets his gaze. “Nope.”

 

 

Steven stands in the bathroom, dressed in his pajamas, and aims his phone at the mirror. Technically, he could use the front-facing camera, but he kind of likes the look of his disheveled self in the mirror. “Hey guys, here’s a, uh, post-bang interview. Adam and Andrew are asleep now, so I figured I’d just get this out of the way on my own.”

Steven rubs at his neck, where his skin is tender from beard burn. “It wasn’t a threesome or anything. But,” he grins down at his feet, unable to meet his reflection’s gaze. “It was good.”


	7. Shane & Ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven’s skin lights up red like a police siren, and Shane internally congratulates himself. Steven startles as Ryan lays a hand at the small of his back and propels him closer to Shane.

**from [andrew]  
** _we didn’t cheat, but we all participated_

Shane stares at the message for a few minutes. He looks up as Ryan walks over, and motions him closer. “Hey, can you decipher this?” He holds up his phone.

Ryan scans the message as he sips his coffee. “Uh. Adam mentioned he got Steven off on their latest shoot.” He looks at Shane with a raised eyebrow. He passes the phone back just as a second message comes through.

**from [andrew]  
** _only one of us touched him but we were all there_

Shane hums. “I think the winds are a’changing.”

Ryan snorts as he reads the message over Shane’s shoulder. “God, you’re fucking weird. Are we gonna go find Steven?”

Shane shakes his head. “Not yet.” He fires off a text back to Andrew, a simple thanks and a finger-gun emoticon he’s got saved for special occasions. “You wanna do the honors or should I?”

Ryan falls into his chair beside Shane’s and taps his chin, takes a deep gulp of coffee, then taps his chin some more. “Tough call.”

“You haven’t done a whole lot with him,” Shane points out. “Could take a page out of Ilnyckyj’s book, have him fuck you.”

Ryan nods along. “That’s an idea.” He looks over, and there’s a spark in Shane’s eye. “What’re you thinking?”

“I couldn’t touch him,” Shane says slowly, as if he’s working out the idea himself. “But I could talk to him, couldn’t I? No rule against that.”

Ryan grins back. “Nope,” he says. He leans over, into Shane’s personal space and Shane mirrors him. “When should we do it?”

“Would you hate me if I said we should take him on a shoot and do it there?”

Ryan giggles and slaps at Shane’s arm. “I think Legal might have some issues with that.”

Shane snaps his fingers, mumbling something that sounds like _“shoot”_ under his breath. He flashes Ryan a teasing grin. “Ghoul HQ again? That desk was _built_ for fucking.”

Ryan’s wheezing now. “Oh my god.”

 

“Ghoul HQ again?” Steven asks as he’s ushered in by Ryan. He doesn’t sound disappointed, mostly surprised.

“Our domain,” Shane says agreeably. “But we thought we’d leave the door open this time. Just in case anyone wants a show.

And there it is. Steven’s skin lights up red like a police siren, and Shane internally congratulates himself. Steven startles as Ryan lays a hand at the small of his back and propels him closer to Shane.

“You’re gonna fuck Ryan, if you’re cool with that. He needs a good dicking.”

“Hey!” Ryan snaps, even as he’s taking off his belt.

“And you?” Steven asks. He looks at the desk and his blush deepens. Shane can’t help but preen a little bit.

“I’m gonna be behind you, no touching!” He holds his hands up, waggles his fingers. “But I am gonna talk. Maybe I’ll tell you about our next Unsolved episode, maybe I’ll tell you how to make Ryan fucking _cry_ when you fuck him. Who knows.”

Steven inhales sharply and leans in to kiss Shane. He has to tilt his head back and go up on his toes just a bit to slot their lips together smoothly. Shane lets out a soft noise of surprise but kisses him back. He brings up a hand to cup Steven’s cheek and gets a breathy whine for his troubles.

For a moment, Shane is almost ready to abandon the plan and just devour Steven, take him apart all over again. But when Shane pulls back, he catches Ryan’s eye over his shoulder; Ryan’s already stripped out of his shirt with his jeans open and low.

“Ryan really wants you to fuck him.” Shane speaks against Steven’s lips slowly. He takes Steven by the biceps and turns him around to where Ryan is leaning up against the desk.

Steven nods. “Yeah,” he breathes. He steps away from Shane and his hands go to Ryan’s hips immediately. “That true?”

Ryan nods and curls his arms around Steven’s neck. Without prompting, he hops up onto the edge of the desk. He tugs Steven in between his open legs and immediately rolls his hips forward.

“Oh man,” Steven says, half-laugh and half-moan. “Eager?”

Shane watches Ryan’s body flush at the word, and smirks. “He always is,” Shane drawls. He takes a few steps back and falls into the chair he usually sits in for Unsolved.

There are two cameras in the room, two interns Shane can’t recall the names of. One is posed just behind Shane, and the other is at the corner by the door for a perfect shot of Steven and Ryan from the side.

“Shut up, Shane,” Ryan snaps. He gasps as Steven leans in and brushes a kiss over the hinge of his jaw. “I’m supposed to be seducing _you_ , Lim.”

Steven shrugs. His hands wander across Ryan’s hips to the front of his boxers, where he’s straining against the cotton. “I’m seduced,” he says simply. “Lube?”

Shane clears his throat and when Steven faces him, he tosses a small bottle over.

“Do you guys just keep this in here, all the time?” Steven asks. He sets it on the table beside Ryan’s leg, and returns to teasing his hand over Ryan’s cock.

Shane shrugs even though Steven isn’t looking at him anymore. “Y’never know when you might need it.”

Steven nods. “I guess,” he says, distractedly. “Ryan, here, c’mon.” He tugs at Ryan’s hip and tugs him off the table. Shane watches a mixture of interest and surprise flicker over Ryan’s face as Steven turns him around to press against the desk. Steven doesn’t bend him in half, not unlike Shane did when he fucked Steven. “Better.”

Steven pushes at Ryan’s boxers and jeans down to his ankles and pops back up like a spring. His hands shake as he gets his own pants undone, some sort of tight stretchy things that make his ass look _divine_ , Shane notes idly. He stares blatantly, then turns and gestures to the camera behind him.

“Get a shot of those pants on Steven’s ass before it’s gone. I need to preserve that image.” Shane watches one intern shuffle forward and zoom in on Steven’s ass as he peels off the pants. He goes deliberately slow, and Shane laughs under his breath. “Commando? I really do feel like _we’re_ the ones being seduced.”

Steven giggles as Ryan flips Shane the finger. The camera draws back as Steven shimmies his pants down his legs until they’re around his knees. They look ridiculous, Shane thinks, Steven still mostly dressed and Ryan naked save for his underwear and jeans around his ankles. But they look good together, too.

Shane watches, entranced, as Steven reaches for the lube and in the same motion starts to pepper kisses along Ryan’s shoulders.

“You could probably lift me,” Steven notes after he’s sucked a hickey into the ball of Ryan’s shoulder. He’s got three fingers slick and even with Steven’s body obscuring it, Shane can see him spreading Ryan’s ass with his other hand.

Shane knows the moment he slips one finger into Ryan, because Ryan lets out a tell-tale low whine and ruts back against the intrusion.

“I could,” Ryan says after a second of catching his breath, adjusting. “I could fuck you against a wall.”

Steven moans. “Maybe you should try, sometime.”

Ryan nods and grunts as Steven slips in a second finger. “Yeah, yeah, I can do that.”

Steven looks over his shoulder and smirks at Shane, even gives him a wink before thrusting into Ryan harder. Ryan groans and his head falls forward between his shoulders. He pushes his hips back against Steven’s fingers and Shane can already see the faint sheen of sweat breaking out over Ryan’s skin.

Steven clearly slips in a third finger when Ryan’s fists, clenched on top of the desk, turn white.

“So,” Steven says, breathing heavy as he works his fingers in and out of Ryan’s hole, “you guys ever do it in here? The two of you?”

Shane can see Ryan’s mouth opening, so Shane speaks first. “A couple times, yeah. Sometimes we just use it for jerking off.” Shane thinks back to a time recently, with fondness. “Sometimes we just can’t help ourselves.”

“Shane!” Ryan snaps over his shoulder. “That’s—?”

“No, I wanna hear.” Steven pushes his fingers in deeper as he speaks, and Ryan’s protests die on his lips. “Tell me about it.” Then he’s leaning back. There’s a flurry of slick sounds as he rubs lube over his own cock, and Ryan shivers as Steven’s hands spread him wide.

Shane watches Steven sink into Ryan in one slow thrust. “Sometimes if we come back to the office after a shoot, Ryan’s so keyed up from being scared, we have to do something to take the edge off. Sometimes I’ll blow him, or I’ll fuck him.”

“Like you fucked me?” Steven asks in a rough tone. He stops moving, pressed as deep as he can inside Ryan.

“Yeah. Sometimes he fucks me, especially if I’ve been a dickhead.”

“You’re always a dickhead.” Ryan’s voice shakes as he speaks.

“Yeah,” Shane says again, “but you’re into it, so.”

Steven laughs and presses his forehead to Ryan’s neck. He starts to pull out gently and push back in just as leisurely. “Would you ever do it for a video? The fans would lose it.”

“No,” Ryan says as Shane says, “Sure.”

“Shane!”

“What? You telling me that wouldn’t be a better end to Post Mortem than the Hot Daga?”

“Don’t mention the— _fuck_ —fucking _Hot Daga_ right now,” Ryan grits out.

Steven laughs again as his pace starts to pick up. His hands are slick, from lube and sweat, and slide over Ryan’s body. “It would be pretty great,” Steven murmurs, teething over the hickey he left earlier.

“No,” Ryan says but he’s moaning, which Shane knows from experience means they’ve already won. “Absolutely not.”

“We’ll talk,” Shane says dismissively. “Steven, aim a little higher. He’ll scream for you.”

Steven pauses long enough to spread his legs as much as he can, takes a wider stance, and pushes in carefully. He grins triumphantly as Ryan shouts; the open door lets the noise carry, Shane knows, and he’s kind of hoping someone might wander by. Not only because Steven’s blush would be delightful, but because for all his bravado, Ryan is still not quite ready to admit that he _loves_ getting fucked and _loves_ people’s eyes on him.

“You could pull his hair,” Shane says suddenly, thinking to the time he fucked Ryan’s throat and gripped his hair so tight his hand hurt. Ryan had come in his jeans at Shane’s feet. “Don’t touch his dick, though. He’ll come too quick.”

“Fuck you!” Ryan shouts. He falls forward onto the desk as Steven fucks into him faster, harder. Steven reaches up and secures a hand around Ryan’s shoulder and yanks him back to meet each thrust with a display of strength that surprises Shane. It also sets his already burning blood on fire, and he kind of wishes he was in Ryan’s place.

“Shane wishes he was me,” Ryan gasps. “Not—not like in general, but right now. He wants you to fuck him, too.”

“Did you guys flip a coin?” Steven says. He sounds out of breath, and his words are strained.

“Nah, I let Ryan have it. He loves to eat ass but I knew he wanted more,” Shane says. “I got to make you come on my cock twice, so it only seemed fair.”

Steven laughs, mutters, “fair,” under his breath with a shake of his head.

“Steven,” Ryan moans as Steven shifts again. “Oh,” Ryan groans again, and Shane would guess his toes are curling in his Jordans right now.

“He’s close,” Shane says. He’s standing before he’s really thinking about it. He doesn’t deliberately touch Steven, but he can’t help pressing his groin against Steve’s ass, jean against bare skin. Steven’s breathing hitches, and he watches intently as Shane slides his hand around to Ryan’s front.

Ryan lets out a choked, high-pitched moan. His hips jerk forward and he comes across the desk in spurts as Shane’s hand, huge, wraps around him. “Oh, fuck, _Shane_ ,” he whines as he rides out his orgasm.

Shane presses his smug grin against Steven’s neck. He rolls his cock against Steven’s ass again and says, “Kinda rude that he said my name, not yours.”

Steven shakes his head the turns to look at Shane over his shoulder. Shane leans in to brush a kiss over his lips, and Steven speaks as they come apart. “No, it was—it was hot.”

“You haven’t come yet,” Shane whispers. He lets go of Ryan’s cock, knowing by now that he’s probably over sensitive. “You close?”

Steven nods and tries to lean closer to Shane.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Shane says, leaning back despite the urge to just rut against Steven until he comes in his jeans. It’s a strong urge, but he’s not a rulebreaker.

Not today, at least.

“You can come like this. Isn’t his ass fucking phenomenal?” Shane trails his come-sticky hand over Ryan’s back and ignores his half-hearted protests. He traces the bumps of Ryan’s spine down to the dimples above his ass, between his cheeks and just barely skirting where his rim is still stretched around Steven’s cock. “He takes it so fucking good.” Shane groans at the thought of the pressure around his cock.

“Better than me?” Steven taunts with a grin. His hips are moving again, quick and sharp. He presses into Ryan and pulls out far enough to let his ass graze Shane’s cock.

“No, no,” Shane assures. “You’re both too good to compare.” Shane wants to see Steven pushing into Ryan so he hooks his chin over Steven’s shoulder and swears it doesn’t count as touching. He’s not touching Steven to get him off, just to get a better look. “Both of you have the tightest fucking asses, and I mean that in the best way possible.”

Steven shudders. “You should fuck me,” he says, a whine, drawn out and wavering.

It almost kills Shane to shake his head. “Not today, baby.”

Steven hiccups and stills. His breathing comes in stilted gasps and Ryan squirms on the desk.

“That’s it,” Shane murmurs. “Fill him up.”

“Oh, god,” Steven gasps. His eyes flutter shut and his hips roll as he chases the last threads of pleasure. He falls forward slightly and his hands hit the desk on either side of Ryan’s hips. “Shit.”

Shane steps back and if anyone asks, he’ll deny that his legs are shaking. He doesn’t quite stumble back into his chair, but he’s not sure how long he can stay standing. Especially as he watches Steven pull out of Ryan so gently, muttering sweet and teasing things that Shane can’t quite hear over his own heartbeat in his ears.

He blinks and suddenly Ryan and Steven are facing him.

“Need some help with that?” Steven says, pointing at Shane’s erection.

Steven is dressed again, and he doesn’t quite look _fucked_. His pants are a little wrinkled, his shirt a little more see-through, damp with sweat. But that’s all. It’s not enough.

Ryan on the other hand is still trying to catch his breath and is shifting uncomfortably where he stands—that’ll be the come leaking inside him now. He’s foregone his shirt like the fratboy he is, and Shane doesn’t hate this view one single bit.

“Yeah,” he says. He looks to Ryan, surprised when the other man shakes his head.

“I need a shower.”

Steven immediately looks guilty, but Ryan soothes the expression with a quick kiss.

“I like it, but I need a shower,” he grins. His gaze tilts to Shane. “Besides, the big guy is all yours. I get enough of him on a regular basis.”

And with that, Ryan is gone, door still left open. Shane almost wishes he closed it, especially as Steven approaches him with an expression that can only be described as hungry.

Steven lays a hand against Shane’s chest and _pushes_.

Shane falls back into the chair at the same time Steven falls to his knees.

“You don’t have to,” Shane says, weak.

“Being a good lay,” Stevens starts. He sounds for all the world like he’s about to deliver a lecture, and Shane hopes that’s not the case. “Being a good _lover_ is about taking into consideration what your partner likes, right?” He works Shane’s jeans open and pulls his dick out with nimble fingers. He squeezes, and asks, “Right?”

“Right,” Shane gasps.

“I like giving head,” Steven tells him. “Ergo, letting me suck you off makes you a good lover.”

Shane doesn’t even have a chance to nod—seems like solid logic to him—before Steven’s lips are wrapped around the tip of his cock. He’s suckling, wet and tiny noises. He moans, and spit dribbles from his mouth down the column of Shane’s prick. Steven’s hand grips him loosely around the base, not stroking but not an absent touch, either. It’s teasing, but just enough to have Shane rushing toward orgasm too fast.

“Fuck, Steven, you look so good with a cock between your lips.” He reaches out a hesitant hand, and only locks his fingers into Steven’s hair when he gets an eager moan in response.

Steven preens at the words and drops his mouth further onto Shane’s cock.

The tip glides over Steven’s soft palate, and he swallows, creating a hot, wet suction around him, and Shane comes suddenly.

He manages to hold his hips still as his cock pulses in Steven’s mouth. He tugs at Steven’s hair, but Steven won’t budge. His eyes fall shut and his throat works as he swallows everything Shane has to give.

Shane melts against the chair. He’s barely able to watch Steven slip off his dick and wipe at his lips. “God.”

Steven grins at him. “Steven’s fine.”

 

 

Steven’s coming out the bathroom, teeth freshly brushed, when a camera corners him. “Oh my god, I think these interviews are the worst part.”

An intern’s face appears from behind the camera. “Really?”

“Yeah. We’re gonna do a recap at the and we’ve been doing weekly interviews, is this really necessary?”

The intern blinks. “Uh, I dunno.”

Steven shakes his head and walks away.


	8. Come Together

The following day, Andrew sucks Steven off at his desk in the bullpen; it’s almost like Ryan’s first round, except Andrew keeps going until Steven is sweating and shaking, He wrings three orgasms out of Steven for all to see, one of them dry and just this side of painful.

Shane takes him to a lowkey kink event. It’s almost casual, except for the collar he hooks around Steven’s neck and the long, skin-tight leather pants Shane himself wears. Nothing too crazy happens, and Steven stays mostly clothed—in a mesh shirt and equally tight pants but clothed all the same. By the end of it, all it takes is Shane’s hand on his dick, leather between them, for Steven to come.

Adam bends him over one of the Tasty kitchen counters and eats him out until all Steven knows is beard burn and tears are streaming down his cheeks. He mentions, somehow, in the midst of either his third or fourth orgasm, how unsanitary this is. Adam barely pulls back far enough to say, “that’s what bleach is for,” before he’s diving back in.

Ryan uses his strength to his advantage again. He invites Steven over to his place, too, which should feel weird but doesn’t. He even orders pizza, and they have a beer each, and then Ryan gets him to strip down and lay on his back on the ground. Ryan gets naked too, and then he’s leaning down, wrapping his arms around Steven’s waist, and hauling him into the air. (Steven can admit he shrieks at first, sure he’s going to fall. But then Ryan heaves him up in his arms, grip secure, and starts to mouth at his cock like a man dying of thirst. The fear pretty much vanishes at that point.)

 

 

Steven’s out of breath as the camera starts to roll.

“So,” Curly says, looking delighted. “Busy day?”

Steven flushes but nods. No sense in lying. “Uh, Ryan just dragged me into the bathroom right before this.”

Ryan sits on his stool, grinning. “Steven wanted me to fuck him up against a wall. I had to live up to my promise.”

“And did he?” Curly asks.

“Uh, yeah.” Almost unthinkingly, but not quite, Steven shifts in his seat. “Very much so.”

Curly laughs and looks like the cat that got the cream. “Alright, so how’s it been going?”

“Good!” Steven says it with a genuine smile. “They’re all, uhm, trying to branch out. Get more creative. Bending the rules a little bit,” he adds, knowing they’ll undoubtedly cut to a clip of him and Shane and Ryan, or him and Adam and Andrew in that hotel room. He blushes under his collar at the thought.

“Is Shane still top of the pack, or…?”

“I’d say it’s all really tied right now. Adam’s… Adam’s been giving me a lot of beard burn which…” Steven runs a hand over his neck, still faintly sore from the scrape, and resists the urge to reach for his inner thigh where the skin is similarly abused. “Which I enjoy.”

Adam grins at him from across the little stage they have set up.

 

 

Steven’s days pass in a blur of orgasms.

When the video first started, Steven was constantly aware of the cameras, of how people were watching. The more it happens, the less he notices, the less he cares. Sure, there’s still some embarrassment to be had in all of his orgasms—literally, he hasn’t needed to masturbate since this challenge started—plastered across the internet. But he feels so good, all the time, he just _does. Not. Care._

That also might be partial exhaustion talking. At first, the guys had given a few days in between each seduction. Now, though, Steven is lucky if there’s a full day between each round; on one memorable day, Andrew and Ryan both cornered him at different times, and Steven had to go home early for fear of being sniffed out by one of the other two.

(Okay, maybe he had hoped one of them would show up at his house, too, but he wasn’t counting on it. His body needed to rest, at the very least.)

So Steven’s days pass in a blur of come and sweat, mouths on mouths and on skin and around fingers and cocks.

Shane clearly passes Steven’s comment about loving to give head along, because it comes up more. Adam takes him by the hair in the lunchroom one day and guides Steven to his cock without a word, and Steven ends up coming in his jeans. Andrew talks him through it in the back of the limo they spring for during a Worth It episode; he cups Steven’s cheeks and murmurs all manner of filthy things to him until Steven is clambering into his lap desperately.

The hickey thing comes up more, too; each time one of them finds a mark left by someone else, they have to cover it, abuse it, make it darker and bigger. Sometimes Steven wears turtlenecks or scarves to hide them, but it’s no use, because everyone knows they’re there. So he gives up after an especially long night of Shane making every hickey double in size. Steven wears a low-cut scoop neck tee, one that’s soft and loose on him, and is keenly aware of the eyes on him.

Steven almost thinks he’ll need to take a break from any and all sex, but every time the thought creeps up him, someone ends up changing his mind. Usually in increasingly creative and exhausting ways.

 

 

 

Eventually, though, it has to come to an end. Steven’s kind of bummed, the morning of. He knows the sex probably won’t stop—it’ll be more private, hopefully. (Hopefully? Who is he kidding, he’s kind of loving the exhibitionism. Who _is_ he?) He’s sure none of the guys are ready to stop any more than he is.

All the same, at the end of the work day he walks into the room for filming. Keith is there, and Steven grins. Then he notices the absurdly large bed in the center of the stage, and his body burns.

“Ready?” Keith asks. “Or do you maybe wanna shower first?”

Steven swallows. “Showered on my lunch break.” He doesn’t say it’s because he came all over himself in his jeans after a quick jerk off session in the bathroom, one that happened because he was too pent up and no one was coming to get him. He’s never been so thankful to keep a spare pair of jeans in his car than today.

Keith nods. “Great. The other guys are getting comfortable. You can strip down some, if you want.” With that, Keith walks away to work with the camera people and sound crew.

Steven approaches the bed, devoid of covers and only with two pillows at the head. He glides his hand over the cushioned top and sighs to him; it’s soft, comfortable. He kind of wants to jump onto it right this second. Maybe take a nap.

Instead, he toes out of his shoes and pulls off his socks. He leaves his jeans in a pile with his shoes and tugs off his jacket. He looks around but an intern comes to him immediately, coat hanger in hang with a soft mutter of, “let me take that for you.”

It feels weirdly formal and yet Steven’s blood is charged like a ten volt.

Steven climbs into the bed once he’s down to his well-worn tee and briefs. Then, he waits.

Keith appears at the foot of the bed and starts setting up a camera. Behind him, various people are waiting with other cameras, all ready to catch the best angles. “So we’ll start with a little interview, maybe a recap, and then we’ll bring the guys out and go through the scoring.”

Steven nods as Keith talks. He fidgets slightly on the bed, feeling a little out of place in his tee and briefs while everyone else around him is fully dressed.

Keith clears his throat after a few minutes. “Ready?”

Steven nods, and accepts a handheld mic from an intern that hurries over.

“Didn’t see the point in mic’ing you when you’re probably gonna end up naked by the end of this,” Keith taunts as the cameras start to roll. It means the first shot the camera gets is Steven blushing bright and stammering. “Alright, Steven, it’s been weeks.”

Steven nods.

“Weeks,” Keith says again, “of you getting railed on a regular basis by Adam, Andrew, Ryan, and Shane. How’s it feel?”

Steven holds the microphone to his lips. “Uh, kinda bummed it’s over. It’s been a lot of fun.” He hides his smile against the mic for a second. “I’m hoping the guys will, ah, be up for continuing this. Maybe privately.”

Keith laughs. “I don’t see them having _any_ problem with that. Let’s do a quick recap.”

There’s a soft whoosh behind Steven, and he turns to see a whiteboard has been dropped from wires rigged to the ceiling. On the whiteboard is a tally, and even though Steven was present for everything the tallies detail, his jaw still drops.

Seeing it all written down puts just how many orgasms he’s had into perspective. Each guy takes up a quarter of the board, divided into columns. Along the top of the board, each column is headed with a name—Shane, Ryan, Adam, Andrew. Each is color coded (purple, red, green, blue) with a tally of how many times they’ve made Steven come. Below that, four blank lines: stamina, finesse, creativity, and overall score.

“You got the scores handy?” Keith asks.

Steven nods and slides off the bed. He ambles off camera for a second and digs around in his messenger back for the little notebook he’s been keeping. Microphone tucked under his arm, he flips it open to Shane’s page and returns to the whiteboard. Along the metal shelf on the bottom are markers of corresponding colors, and he picks up the purple one first.

He fills out the spots quickly and tosses his notebook back in the direction of his bag. Then, he clambers back onto the bed and faces the camera again.

“I think they’re pretty self-explanatory,” Steven says, gesturing to the board. “Uh, I guess if you have questions, post in the comments?” He laughs.

“Alright,” Keith says with a grin. “So, based on the scores…” He peers around Steven to take stock of the columns. “Looks like it’s pretty close.”

Steven nod. “Uh, yeah. Shane won in terms of stamina, but he came really close in orgasms—”

“Pun intended,” Keith snickers.

“Oh my god.” Steven shakes his head. He looks back at the board. “Ryan won in terms of creativity, but that kink event with Shane cut it close. Adam took it in finesse, he’s just very… very attentive, and particular.” Steven’s body is burning just thinking about it. “And Andrew won number of orgasms, because he’s nothing if not determined.”

Titters of laughter echo around the set.

“So who’s the winner?”

Steven sighs. “I really don’t know if I could pick just one. It’s been a crazy month. A _great_ month. And, I mean, if we continued, I’m sure the scores would shift.” He shrugs. “I don’t think I can pick one.”

Keith doesn’t look disappointed, which only concerns Steven. “How about a sudden death round?” Behind the camera, Keith makes a face. “Bad name, but, you get the idea.”

Steven blushes. “You mean—” An intern rushes over and takes the microphone from his hands before scurrying away.

There’s a creak of a door, and the sound of four pairs of feed padding across the floor. Steven turns just as Andrew, Adam, Ryan, and Shane all walk in from around the corner. They’re all shirtless, clad in jeans hanging low on their hips.

“Oh,” Steven breathes. “Uh, sure. I’m game.”

More laughter, but Steven barely hears it over the blood rushing in his ears.

The four men walk closer and examine the whiteboard as they go. Quietly, they murmur under their breath; Steven faintly catches some indignant mutters and triumphant swears. Slowly, they surround the bed, and thus surround Steven.

“Sudden death time, boys,” Keith says, making the same disgruntled face as before. “Whoever does the best here walks out the winner.”

“I think we’re all winners,” Andrew says, and Shane groans but he’s nodding. Steven’s skin is burning. “Steven should probably be voted the best lay, if we’re being honest.”

“Oh my god,” Ryan groans, “could you kiss his ass _any_ harder?”

Andrew smirks. “I can sure as hell try.”

“Okay, okay,” Keith says. “Enough peacocking.”

More snickers, and then Adam is sliding onto the bed. Steven watches him intently and shivers as Adam brushes a hand over his back. Adam leans in and kisses Steven’s neck, a gentle breeze as he exhales, and Steven bites back a moan.

Out of the corner of his eye, Steven watches Keith open his mouth. Andrew shoots him a look and quells whatever he was about to say. Steven’s grateful—the less from the peanut gallery, the better.

Adam runs his fingertips down Steven’s side until he hits the hem of shirt, and then it’s skin on skin. “What do you want, Steven?” He whispers. His jeans rustle against Steven’s briefs.

“What do you guys want?” Steven fires back.

Adam laughs under his breath and nuzzles at the hinge of Steven’s jaw. “Not how it works.”

“It is if I want it to,” Steven snarks back, startling when a hand lands on his ankle. There’s the faint sound of a zipper, then the dull thud of jeans hitting the floor. He turns away from Adam to see Ryan touching him, reaching for him, climbing onto the bed with him. “Seriously, guys, what do _you_ want?”

“You,” Shane and Andrew say in tandem. Ryan nods, grinning bright at Steven. Adam presses another kiss to Steven’s neck.

“I’ve got an idea,” Adam says.

Things move pretty quickly after that.

Steven’s aware of Adam’s hands on his hips, pushing him up onto his knees. Those same hands drag his briefs down his legs until they’re locked around his legs. Adam’s beard scrapes against his neck, and distantly Steven hears the click of a cap, of lube being opened. Adam trails slightly cold and sticky fingers over his ass, holding him still with his clean hand, and then two fingers are pressed against Steven’s hole.

Steven falls forward as Adam fingerfucks him quick and deep, and his hands land on Ryan’s toned shoulders. He digs his nails into tan skin and meets Ryan for a messy kiss. Ryan’s hands are brushing over his thighs, over his straining cock. They wander under his shirt to graze his nipples, pulling at the hardened peaks until Steven is whimpering.

More hands touch him: one curls around his cock, enormous and warm and Steven knows it’s Shane. It’s an awkward angle, and it’s a little too dry, but Steven ruts into it anyway. Andrew’s hand combs through Steven’s hair before knotting in it, tugging and tilting Steven’s head back. It pulls him away from Ryan’s lips and he whines until Andrew kisses him, hard and biting.

Steven shudders. His entire body feels like it’s floating; he can barely feel the bed under his knees and all the hands on him are soothing and gentle, even when they’re rough.

Adam’s thrusting three fingers into him now, groaning in Steven’s ear, and Ryan has started littering Steven’s skin in hickeys. Andrew’s fingers run through his hair and tug at odd intervals, sending jolts of pleasure down his spine, while Shane never once lets up in stroking Steven.

“Back up,” Steven hears someone say; he thinks it’s Adam. He’s too dazed to really care, at least until he feels the other hands leave him. He whines, bereft, and it turns into a shout as he’s shoved onto his hands and knees.

Steven opens his eyes after a moment and looks around. Ryan is on his knees before him, Shane half poised on the bed beside him. It’s large enough that Shane could climb on, but he seems content to stay on the outskirts. At his left, Andrew is sitting up on his knees as well, and Adam is still thrusting three fingers into his ass.

“What?” Steven manages to ask.

“Andrew is going to fuck you,” Adam says, running a soothing hand over Steven’s back. “Is that okay?”

Steven moans and lets his head hang between his shoulders. “Yeah, god yeah.”

Adam makes a pleased noise and his fingers slip out with a wet squelch. “After you, then,” he says, presumably to Andrew. There’s rustling, some awkward shuffling, and then Andrew’s thighs are against Steven’s. His jeans are gone, and it’s bare skin on bare skin He knows it’s Andrew, because the dusting of hair is familiar—rough but not overwhelming, almost downy soft even in its excess.

Steven moans at the sound of Andrew slicking up his cock, or maybe it’s Adam’s hand on him, and Steven wishes he could see. Then Andrew is pressed up against him, sinking into him, moaning softly and Steven drops down onto his elbows and moans into his arms.

“C’mon,” Shane is murmuring, Steven tilts his head toward the sound. “Up, let us see you.” His hand is in Steven’s hair now and pulling, firm but sweet. Steven rises up slowly, aided by Andrew’s hands on his hips. He sits on his knees and moans as Andrew fucks into him faster and harder. “That’s it,” Shane says appreciatively.

Someone is kissing him, and a quick flutter of his eyes tells him it’s Ryan. He kisses back feverishly, dizzy from the onslaught of pleasure. He moans into Ryan’s mouth as a wet heat engulfs his cock down to the root, and Ryan only smirks into the kiss. Steven pulls back long enough to see Shane grinning up at him around the girth between his lips.

“Oh, fuck,” Steven moans before Ryan is kissing him again. Steven winds one arm around Ryan’s shoulders and the kiss deepens, the slide of Ryan’s tongue against his own sensual and wet. “Adam—what about—?”

“I’m here,” Adam says, and now Steven can catch the faint sound, the slap of skin on skin. “You look good like this Steven.”

He opens his mouth to respond, but Andrew pushes in especially deep and all Steven can do is moan. Andrew starts to pound into him, brutal; he’s muttering something under his breath but Steven can’t hear him over the cacophony of noises around them. Shane’s mouth works sloppily over his cock and Ryan keeps kissing him, smacking noises that reverberate in Steven’s ears.

“Fuck,” Andrew groans. He bites at the back of Steven’s neck and sucks a bruise into the skin. He nips at the tender flesh as he leans back, then seals his mouth over it once more, worrying the skin to the point of too much. “Gonna come,” he moans.

Steven nods. He nearly knocks his head against Ryan for the trouble, and it only encourages Ryan to take him by the chin and hold him still. Ryan devours his mouth with another kiss and Steven’s whole body goes tense. In the back of his mind, the word _ravished_ comes to him, and he realizes that’s how he feels.

Andrew plasters against his back and nips at his ear. “Fuck, Steven.” And then he’s coming in hot, wet pulses, deep inside Steven. His hips jerk erratically as he presses himself as deep as he can go. “Oh, god,” Andrew groans. “Shit.” He eventually stills with his forehead pressed to Steven’s neck.

“Jesus,” Ryan murmurs, and Steven hums in agreement.

Shane is still sucking his dick, slow and almost gentle. Steven shivers as Shane’s tongue glides under the head of his cock, over a sensitive patch of skin.

“I want to fuck you,” Ryan says against Steven’s cheek. “Can I?”

“You guys can do anything.” Steven forces the words out and he sounds more breathless than anything. There are titters of laughter around him, before Andrew is pulling out and there’s more awkward shuffling. Shane’s hands on his thighs and mouth on his cock are the only things that keep Steven steady as Andrew slips off to the side and Ryan situates behind him.

Steven gasps as Ryan slides in. He’s thicker than Andrew, not quite as long, and he meets zero resistance as he sinks into Steven’s body. Shane is sucking him harder now, and Andrew’s hand is back in his hair, tugging rhythmically. He can still hear Adam jerking off, and it’s just all, suddenly, too much.

“Shane, I’m—!”

Shane hums, and Steven’s done for. He pushes his hips forward and comes down Shane’s throat. He knots his hand in Shane’s hair and holds him still, forces him to take it as he feels Shane’s throat constrict around him.

Steven starts to fall forward as his orgasm passes, and all hands are on him again. He lets them maneuver him as they like; he’s vaguely aware of Ryan pulling out, hands twisting and turning him until he’s on his back. Someone drags his briefs off until they hang from one ankle, dangling ridiculously from his leg. Steven’s head tilts over the edge of the bed and his eyes fall open, cameras in his direct line of sight.

He pants, and his vision swims as Ryan pushes into him again. There’s a hand on his chin and his eyes are falling shut again. He lets his face be turned and opens his mouth obediently as something wet and warm and soft presses against his lips.

He hears Adam groan as his cock fills Steven’s mouth. Steven moans softly, and then Adam’s hips are moving. He pushes in deep and pulls out slowly, with a pace that’s relentless. He’s chasing his pleasure but he keeps reaching out and petting Steven’s face. Steven preens under the attention and lets his mouth go slack.

There’s a hand on his cock suddenly, Andrew’s he thinks, and he yelps around Adam’s dick. The touch is too much, almost painful on his oversensitive cock, but it doesn’t let up. Andrew strokes him in time to Ryan’s quickening thrusts.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Ryan groans.

“Do it,” Shane goads, and Steven would laugh if his mouth wasn’t full. “You know you want to.”

“Shut the fuck up Shane,” Ryan snaps, even as his hips thrust faster. His hands are holding Steven’s legs apart with a grip that’s going to leave fingerprint-shaped bruises all along his inner thighs. “Shit, shit, shit, _Steven_ ,” Ryan’s voice shakes as he moans, and then he’s coming too. Steven can feel his cock throb, but he barely registers the come inside him, he’s already so wet and filthy.

He listens to Ryan pant for air, and startles as Adam’s hand falls to his throat. He presses down, just barely obstructing Steven’s breathing, before he’s coming too. He comes in Steven’s mouth as he starts to pull out, spilling across Steven’s tongue as he gags around it. Steven tries to swallow it all but some escapes at the corners of his lips. Someone, somewhere in the room groans.

“You’re up, big guy,” Ryan is saying. He’s pulling out of Steven but he hasn’t moved from his spread legs. Adam is still standing beside Steven’s head, petting his neck. Steven can feel Andrew’s warmth at his side as he strokes Steven’s cock.

“How do you want me?” Steven finds it in himself to ask. His voice sounds as wrecked as he feels, raw and crackling.

“Just like this,” Shane says.

Something about his tone, the soft and subtle way he speaks, and Andrew’s hand around his cock—it wrings Steven’s second orgasm from him. It’s weak and spits out only a single streak of come over his stomach. His toes curl in the sheets and the disoriented feeling buzzing inside his head grows.

Dimly, he’s aware of Andrew’s hand finally leaving his cock, but the reprieve is brief. Shane’s only shoved his jeans far enough down to expose himself, and the denim is rough on Steven’s skin. Shane’s cock, long and slick and warm, presses against his; Shane’s hand curls around their lengths and starks to stroke. Steven wails at the touch, and the electric shocks of _too much, too much, too much_ that race up and down his spine.

Adam’s hands comb through his hair and Andrew’s stroking along his side. Ryan’s got a hand on one of Steven’s knees and he’s squeezing rhythmically, gently. Shane falls forward and brackets Steven against the bed as he continues to jerk them off together.

“It’s okay,” Shane whispers, against his cheek, his jaw, his lips. “You can do it, you can come one more time for us, can’t you?”

Steven shakes his head but Shane catches him in a kiss and cuts him off. “Shane, I,” he starts, only to be kissed again.

“You can, baby,” Shane purrs the word. “You’re so fucking good, Steven, so hot. You can do it, baby, you can.”

Steven whimpers and squeezes his eyes shut as he comes for a third time. It’s too soon, too quick after his last one. It hurts and his dick barely lets out a dribble of come onto his stomach. Shane’s groaning and his fingers uncurl from Steven’s cock to stroke himself off quick and sharp.

He comes over Steven’s softening cock, his come mixing with what’s drying on Steven’s stomach. Shane pants against his cheek and none of the hands leave Steven’s body, all of them so gentle and caring.

Steven feels himself drifting as everything starts to move around him. Hands leave his body and return with warm washcloths; they wipe the sweat and come and lube from his skin. Slowly, he’s redressed. Someone swaps out his sticky shirt for a clean one, it smells like fresh laundry detergent and slightly stale, like it’s been boxed up too long. His briefs are pulled back down his legs, and it feels a little embarrassed to be so out of his mind that someone has to dress him but—he just really can’t bring himself to care.

When Steven finally manages to open his eyes, all four men are gathered around him on the bed, and only Keith remains with a camera. He’s still at the foot of the bed, waiting.

“So, verdict?” Keith asks, a little hesitant in his tone.

“No winner,” Steven mumbles. He turns and presses his face against someone’s thigh. He breathes in the warmth, the smell of sex and sweat that’s still permeating the air around them. “Everyone wins. Whatever.”

He falls asleep to the sound of laughter, contented.

 

 

“Okay,” Curly says, “but you _have_ to pick a winner.”

“I can’t!” Steven exclaims. “I just can’t. That’s like asking me to pick a favorite food.”

Curly rolls his eyes. “You seriously can’t pick a best lay? What was even the point of this video, then?” He’s not actually as sour as his words seem. It’s mostly a bit, because Steven’s been saying for a week now, ever since the ‘sudden death’ round, that there’s no way he could pick one single person.

“Uh, orgasms?” Steven tries.

Curly laughs. “Okay, you win that one.”

Steven grins, then tilts his gaze over to just off camera, where all four men are standing. They’d deny it if asked, but they’re all practically preening. Smug suits them, Steven thinks, at least in this instance.

“I guess that’s that,” Curly says with an edge of disappointment lacing his voice. “No winner.”

“Hey, no, _everyone’s_ a winner,” Steven interjects.

Curly sighs. “Fine, _everyone_ is a winner, because Steven is too soft to hurt his _boyfriends’_ feelings.”

Steven’s face burns brighter than any other interview before. “Hey! We’re not _dating_ —”

“Be sure to like and subscribe to the Buzzfeed: After Dark channel for more content like this fuckfest!” Curly says, completely ignoring Steven. He’s pointing at an imaginary banner, one that’ll eventually be added in post. “And comment with who _you_ think should’ve won!”

Steven hides his face in his hands, but it’s mostly to hide his grin.

A hand lands on his shoulder after the cameras have stopped rolling. “It’s really not fair,” Shane says. “All that work and no clear-cut winner? I’m kind of disappointed in myself.”

The other three nod in agreement and Steven groans.

“I think we need a rematch,” Andrew agrees.

“I like the way you think, Ilnyckyj.” Shane nods approvingly and claps Andrew on the back.

“I hate you guys, so much,” Steven says.

“No, you don’t,” Adam says. He leans in and brushes a kiss over Steven’s temple.

Ryan nudges at Steven’s side playfully and adds, “You really don’t.”

Steven doesn’t even bother trying to hide his smile this time.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, [reblog it on tumblr](http://punk-rock-yuppie.tumblr.com/post/177175320211/worth-it-vs-unsolved-who-is-the-better-fuck)!


End file.
